


From Sea To Shining Sea

by jameswlwbarnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is pining, M/M, Shiro is pining, Voltron Positivity Exchange, idk yet, im not sorry, might make shklance, roadtrip au, they have a good time, this is all fluff, vldpositivityday2k17, wtf are tags anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameswlwbarnes/pseuds/jameswlwbarnes
Summary: Shiro had only just entered his and Lance’s apartment when he was bombarded with questions. “Shiro, how much do you love me?” Was the first question he’d answer, getting them off to a wary start. “What did you do now?”





	From Sea To Shining Sea

Shiro had only just entered his and Lance’s apartment when he was bombarded with questions. 

“Shiro, how much do you love me?” Was the first question he’d answer, getting them off to a wary start. “What did you do now?” Shiro responded hesitant to walk any further into the room than the doorway. “Not important, is your phone dead?” Lance had an inquisitive look on his face as he peered over towards Shiro’s pocket, as if that would give him the answer to the question. “Has been for the last hour, may I ask again, what did you do?” Shiro was suspicious now. Exceedingly so. “Not yet, how long are you willing to put up with me?” Lance tested, no longer near Shiro, but in the kitchen making food. Shiro followed him in there. “Well I am your roommate, and I haven’t gotten tired of you yet so an undetermined amount of time; why?” 

Lance ignored his question and handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a capri sun, which he promptly took a bite of. “And how long are you willing to put up with Keith?” The question surprised Shiro, enough so that he poked the straw too hard through the pouch and stabbed it right through the back. Shiro made a pathetic sound and Lance froze, body basically stiff if it weren’t for his shoulders shaking with hidden laughter. “You’re the worst.” Shiro teased, prompting Lance to start hysterically laughing. He had one arm on the counter, bent at the elbow, keeping him upright and the other on his stomach as he curled up and occasionally wiped a tear from his eye. Shiro didn’t really think it was that funny, but he didn’t mind being made fun of by his crush if this is what he got in return. Lance really was beautiful, his dark skin contrasting his blue eyes and lanky limbs that were shockingly strong from swimming for most of his life. Lance was fucking stunning, he didn't really care much for the circumstances, he just liked to see Lance. Even if it meant he'd be seeing him laughing at Shiro for only having 6 birthdays.

Alas, the laughter stopped, as all good things do, and he was left with a still beautiful boy in a now seemingly brighter room and a smile making its way onto his face, nowhere as big as the smile on Lance’s. “But really, what do you mean Keith? Keith’s down in Texas again.” Lance smiled again and sat down across from Shiro. “How about the Holts? Or maybe Hunk and Allura?” Lance continued. Shiro stopped and furrowed his brow. “Lance they’re across the country, what did you do?” Shiro stood to get a cup so he can pour the Capri Sun into it, pouch now useless and punctured. “How would you feel about a road trip?” Shiro went to look at Lance with wide eyes, and totally would have, if it weren’t for the fridge in his way. Instead he hit his head on the top of the fridge. “Oh what the heck?” Shiro complained, holding where he hit his head. Lance continued on as he walked towards the freezer. “Everyone else said they’d tag along, it would take up to a week on the generous side to get from here to the others and then we can stay in New York with Hunk and Pidge or we can go even further and head down to Flordia and go to Disney. Sit.” Lance explained, then pointing at the seat where Shiro had been before. 

Shiro sat and Lance put the ice pack he’d retrieved in the time it took him to explain the situation onto Shiro’s head. “If you’d like to tag along that’d be great. If not, that’s cool too, but if you wanted to come I was thinking we could stop in Utah before we go pick up Keith and go stargazing?” Lance proposed. If Shiro wasn’t going to say yes before, he sure as hell was going to say yes now. “That sounds good to me.” He played it off cool. This is fine, Shiro told himself. Just a casual hang out between two friends. Stargazing. Just two bros being bros. 

Shiro was not okay.

~~~~~~~~~

It was about a week later and Shiro and Lance were about to pack their stuff into the big hippie van Lance borrowed from a friend, Rolo. “You got everything?” Shiro double checked. “Yes, mom.” Lance teased. “What did you even bring, your bag is huge?” Shiro complained as he lifted Lance’s bag into the back. “A couple shirt, a couple shorts, a couple skirts, the whole shabang. My facial shit is in there too, so be careful.” Shiro felt himself ascending into the astral plane. He was not going to make it through this trip alive. Lance brought his skirts. Shiro melted a little. Lance just looks so adorable in them, Lance looked good in everything, gosh Shiro was hooked. 

 

They drove on and off between the two for over 11 hours with the given stops for food and the bathroom or to just walk around a little until they got to Utah. By the time they got there the sun was setting, which was their goal. They did, of course, have to go stargazing after all. Lance demanded he changed before they went as well as Shiro, Shiro was still wearing pajamas so the latter was acceptable by all means. When they both came out Lance wore a blue tee shirt and jeans with one of Shiro’s sweatshirts hanging loosely off his frame, making him look absolutely adorable in Shiro’s opinion, and Shiro wore a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knee and a grey knit sweater that kept him warm in the cool night hours. He also had his polaroid around his neck so he could take pictures for their house.

Shiro and Lance’s house was relatively new and Shiro was determined to make it as comfortable as possible. He’d been taking pictures of things not only for his photography class, his major in the college they went to, but for their house. He had a bunch pinned all over the walls in no particular order and no particular manner. They were scattered throughout the house, wherever Lance decided to put it. When Shiro aimed his camera up and took a picture of the night sky, Lance said he planned to put it on his ceiling to match the picture of Varadero beach he had next to his window. 

“Can I see the camera?” Lance questioned, looking up at Shiro from where they sat on the floor. “Sure.” Shiro agreed, placing the camera into his palm. Lance smiled at Shiro as a thank you and turned the camera around so it was facing them. Shiro smiled for the picture, looking pleased as ever while Lance laid his head on Shiro’s shoulder and smiled with his eyes closed, a light dust of pink over both of their cheeks, seemingly permanent for the night. When the picture printed Lance absentmindedly shook it in his hand for a minute or so before slipping it in his over the shoulder bag.

He shuffled away from Shiro’s side for a moment, to his dismay, and slung the camera back around his neck before cuddling back into his side. When Lance eventually drifted off, Shiro carried him back to the car, tucking him in with their fuzzy blanket, before taking his shift to drive, the sound of softly playing music and soft snores surrounding the van making Shiro think that maybe home isn’t a place, but a feeling. A person.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for the voltron positivity exchange but will be continued on afterwards as a chaptered fic!


End file.
